Not Enough
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sakura goes through all the various phases, Physical Pain, Mental Pain and now she undergoes Heartache pain. She comes to realize sometimes you have to love all of someone, even their faults. She can't leave the blame on Sasuke and she makes an attempt to grow stronger to catch up to Sasuke's power. Rating M for eventual lemons
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic literally came out of nowhere, I wasn't even thinking of a fanfiction story when it suddenly popped into my head. I hope you all enjoy it and I will be adding a new chapter of The writer and the escort after this one. This first chapter is written using the song "sometimes love just ain't enough" and it is by Patty Smyth and Don Henley.**

Sakura sat on the bench that Sasuke left her on the night he left Konoha, she sat there every night as if he would come strolling through the gates like nothing happened. She sighed when she remembered their conversation that night, he didn't care about her, no one did. She was simply an annoyance and a useless shinobi who couldn't even fight.

 _Now, I don't want to lose you,_ _  
_ _but I don't want to use you just to have somebody by my side._ _  
_ _And I don't want to hate you,_ _  
_ _I don't want to take you, but I don't want to be the one to cry._ _  
_ _And I don't really matter to anyone anymore._ _  
_ _But like a fool I keep losing my place and_ _  
_ _I keep seeing you walk through that door_

She stood and slowly made her way back to the empty Uchiha compound. Sasuke had been gone for 3 months now and she always made sure his compound was clean and dust free so when he came back home, he would come home to a clean living area. It had taken her months to scrub the blood stains from the wooden floors and the walls.

She sighed when she opened the door and entered the compound's kitchen. She grabbed the bucket with the cleaning supplies and began to dust everything, her mind wandering to when she last saw Sasuke, he had thanked her for everything. She had no idea why he would thank her only to knock her out and abandon her on the cold bench and leave anyway.

 _But there's a danger in loving somebody too much,_ _  
_ _and it's bad when you know it's your heart you can't trust._ _  
_ _There's a reason why people don't stay where they are._ _  
_ _Baby, sometimes love just ain't enough_

Sakura felt her hand still when she realized just how much her heart was hurting. She knew why he left and she understood the reason behind it, she just wished he would have taken her, but then she knew he wouldn't because she was useless. Konoha had moved on, Tsunade was Hokage now, Kakashi kept to himself and team 7 no longer existed. Sasuke left, Naruto Left and now Kakashi abandoned her also.

She quickly wiped the tear that had spilled over before she resigned herself to the fact that her boys would always be ahead of her. She would catch up and they would pull further ahead and leave her behind. It was like that when they went on missions together and it seemed it was still like that. She finished cleaning the compound before leaving, turning to come face to face with Tsunade.

She stood, watching Sakura for a few moments. "Sakura….it has come to my attention that you no longer have a team, it is on your file that you have perfect chakra control and yet you never learned to use it. Why is that?" Tsunade asked, walking with Sakura as she moved past her.

"Kakashi was always so busy with the tension between Sasuke and Naruto, then he was training Sasuke for the chunin exams and I was left behind. Then he left after Sasuke and Naruto left Konoha and I was once again forgotten in the shadows. It is okay I am used to it, it has always been like this" She said brokenly. Tsunade's eyes softened as she recognized the pains of Loss and abandonment. She recognized the signs because she herself had felt it.

"Show up at the Hokage tower tomorrow morning, and Sakura…..make sure you get sleep. You are going to need it. From tomorrow on, you will be the prized apprentice of Tsunade" she said as she began walking towards the market to assess the rest of the village and report any damage repairs the village needed.

Sakura knew that the moment Sasuke left, the entire dynamic between the remaining Team 7 members were destroyed. Since Sasuke left she hadn't even seen Kakashi around anywhere and Naruto left the village with Jiraiya. She unlocked the door to her empty apartment and shut it behind her. She grabbed clean clothes and a towel before heading into her bathroom. She removed the clothing she cleaned in and took a shower before dressing in her clean ones.

She brushed her hair as memories of her sacrificing her long hair for Sasuke and Naruto came flashing back. She had sacrificed so much for them and they all abandoned her as if she were nothing. She shook her head as if to banish those thoughts before she grabbed her head protector and tied it as she normally did every day.

She decided she would start today as Tsunade's apprentice, she grabbed her weapon pouch and made her way to the hokage tower to see Tsunade. After a lengthy conversation Tsuunade decided Sakura could start by reading books of chakra usage in the medical field, She had Shizune grab the medical books for beginners and hand them to Sakura before telling her she expected her to read through the first 2 chapters thoroughly before seeing her the next morning.

Sakura sat at a table in the library before opening the book she was told to read first. She read through the first 2 chapters easily and re-read them a few times to commit them to memory. She bit her lip before moving to the third chapter, a chapter about hand signs. She memorized the signs in the diagrams and what they were for. Maybe if she got a head start on the third chapter she could impress Tsunade with her knowledge of preparation.

She glanced at the sky and realized it was sundown, she had been in the library for hours and missed dinner. She closed the book and put it with the others in her bag before getting up and leaving the library. She stopped at the market and bought several empty scrolls, a new brush and a new bottle of ink. She would make notes when she got home on what was important. She decided to stop at Ichiraku's for her favorite Ramen and a sweet tea.

Once she finished her dinner, she grabbed her things, left the money on the counter and headed home. It seemed like a long walk when one was alone with no company, she unlocked the door and shut it behind her before turning to light a lamp. She set the bags on the table before grabbing a candle to light the wall sconces, making her kitchen bright and warm.

She sat down and opened her book and an empty scroll, she set the ink bottle on the table and began writing notes on chapter 3 with the hand signs. She yawned as she finally had enough, she had written every hand sign and left the scroll open so it could dry while she put everything else away before getting changed and going to sleep.

She heard birds chirping the following morning and stretched as she sat up. She showered, dressed and grabbed an apple from the basket on her counter before rolling the scroll up and tucking it inside her bag before heading out the door to the tower. She was greeted by Shizune who escorted her into the room to Tsunade.

"Sakura, just the one I was waiting for. I am assuming you are ready to begin your training? We shall start with medical jutsu, follow me" Tsunade stated as she led Sakura to a private room where she noticed a dead fish lying on a scroll with symbols surrounding it.

"I want you to use the jutsu mentioned in chapter 1 to write down how you would go about restoring this fish's life and why you believe that would be effective." Tsunade stated as she pulled a chair up and sat down to watch Sakura. She was taken by surprise when Sakura's hands formed the proper hand signs as a faint green glow began surrounding the fish.


	2. Chapter 2 - lemon

_**FLASHBACK BEGINS**_

 _ **Sakura ran through the deserted hallway, shoving doors open searching for the being she travelled there for. She froze when she heard an explosion and she immediately raced towards where the vibrations were coming from, punching her way through the debris blocking her way.**_

 _ **She noticed Sai was staring upwards, as was Naruto and Yamato. Before she could ask what was wrong, she heard a chilling voice utter one word, her name. "Sakura" her eyes widened as she glanced upwards and saw the shinobi they were looking for…..Sasuke Uchiha.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Sakura shot up in her bed, she grabbed her water and took a drink from it before setting it on the table. She was in a room in the waterfall village, just a few days away from Sound, she had been training with Tsunade and she still kept having the dream when Sasuke tried to kill Naruto. She looked at her shaking hand and clenched it into a fist.

 _Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more_ _  
_ _Maybe it's just my imagination_ _  
_ _But I see you stare just a little too long_ _  
_ _And it makes me start to wonder_ _  
_ _So baby, call me crazy_ _  
_ _But I know you feel it to_ _  
_ _Maybe I, maybe I, just gotta get next to you_

Sakura thought back to all the times he had shown he cared right under everyone's noses. He protected her when she defended Tazuna, he sought vengeance on the sound ninja in the forest of death when they hurt her, he was worried when she got cut during Idate's race… 'I wonder where he is right now or what he is doing' she thought to herself.

She pulled her picture of team 7 from her bag and looked at his face, she missed him so much and she was so close to finding him. She left ahead of Kakashi and Naruto in the event he didn't wish to return home, Sakura was determined to try to kill him, even if it meant she had to join him in death.

She sighed before putting the picture back in her bag and laying back down to get some more sleep. Little did she know that her dreams were far from done about Sasuke, he was constantly plaguing her mind like a virus.

 _So what if I want to kiss_ _  
_ _From your toes up to your lips_ _  
_ _It don't mean that you've had me yet_ _  
_ _You're gonna be good, I bet_

 _Dream:_

 _Sakura's hands moved up Sasuke's chest as his lips attacked hers passionately, his own hands grinding her hips into his body. Sakura grasped the purple tie of his pants and undid the loose knot as his pushed her robe upwards to expose the bindings on her breasts which he cut away with ease._

 _She moaned softly when his mouth surrounded a nipple, his hot tongue swirling around it playfully. Her hands spearing through his hair as his other hand slid down between her thighs to caress the wet heat pooling between there._

" _Sakura….Thank you for everything" he whispered before she felt his kusunagi pierce her chest._

 _Dream Ends_

She shot up for the second time that night and decided to just pack up and get a head start to the sound village. She left the key at the desk and made her way out and along the empty road, she made it to the border of waterfall and sound villages before she saw him leaning against a tree lazily.

"Sakura. Took you long enough, for a minute I thought I would have to take more drastic measures to make you leave earlier." Sakura stopped right beside him, watching as his hand grasped her wrist before sliding upwards to pull her to him as his lips claimed hers.

"I don't have much time, the others will be searching for me if I am not back by sunrise." Sakura followed Sasuke to a hidden building off the main path and waited as he got a rom, she knew what they would do, it was the same thing they had been doing for months now and it was all so she could gain his trust and try to convince him to come home.

Sasuke led her to their room and opened the door, shutting it behind her, he pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. His gaze met her uncertain one as he grasped her wrists lightly. "Sakura if you can't do this it is okay. I will not force you into it" She shook her head before watching his hands slowly pushed the outfit from her shoulders and letting it drop onto the floor.

Sasuke moved her backwards gently, watching as she fell back onto the bed in the room, his hands slowly grasping her shorts and pulling them down. Her own hands reaching out to untie the purple tie around his pants before she froze, his own hands covering hers.

"Sakura that was a dream, I am not going to kill you. Why would I kill the woman who is the only one I will trust enough with my heir to repopulating the Uchiha clan?" he said softly, watching disappointment flash in her eyes as well as hurt.

"So is that all I am good for Sasuke?" She said as she pulled away, hearing him sigh behind her seconds before his hands fell on her shoulders, his lips trailing kisses along her delicate throat before his arms wrapped around her waist.

"No, you know how hard it is for me to speak about my feelings Sakura. I have gone years with not having any at all." He was cut off as a groan left his lips when he felt her hand lightly caressing his hardened length.

"My my Sasuke, it certainly is hard isn't it?" She asked huskily. She hadn't seen Sasuke during the 2 and a half years she trained with Tsunade and from there she saw him once every month for him to try to get her pregnant. Tsunade knew of her leaving the village and the reason behind it, she just chose not to say anything.

Sasuke grasped her by the arms and flipped her so she was pinned beneath his body. "Enough teasing Sakura, I thought of nothing but this since our last time together…" he leaned down and caught her lips gently, her hands roaming his chest lightly and drawing soft groans from the Uchiha survivor. "Sakura…you are playing with fire." He said softly

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly slid within her heated core, wrenching a mewl from the pink haired beauty beneath him. He lifted himself up so he could watch her face and its reactions as he moved in and out of her. 'she is literally falling apart on me' he thought as he moved slowly out of her and plunged back in.

She lifted her head so she could watch Sasuke sink into her body before withdrawing and repeating it over and over again. Sasuke felt her body tremble slightly as her center gripped him tightly inside of her body, as if seeking to trap him within the confines of her body. He leaned down and buried his face in her neck, groaning softly.

"Sakura….you feel so good, all tight around me like that. I could just spill myself right into you" he whispered before he pulled out and flipped her onto her hands and knees and sliding back into her, making her cry out. He gripped her hair and pulled back slightly so he could see her face as he plunged harder into her.

Sakura begged for more from Sasuke, which he was all too happy to comply with. Moving his hips at an almost inhuman speed, hips slapping against her body in a rapid rhythm coupled with the soft moans and groans of the room's occupants. "Sasuke….." she moaned softly

"I know Sakura" he whispered. They didn't need to use words to convey their love for one another, they already knew, his hands grasped her waist, hips stilling as his seed erupted, shooting into Sakura's body as a wail left her lips, sobbing from the sheer force of her release as Sasuke moved her hips back and forth on his softening length, consistent groans spilling from his own lips.

He maneuvered them both so he could cover them both and cradle her into his body. He had a few hours before he had to leave again, he would send a hawk with the next location in a month. He wished Sakura would become pregnant soon, then he would not have a reason to keep the others, he would have a reason to return home.

Sakura stirred when she noticed the sunlight streaming through the window, the space next to her empty and cold. In Sasuke's place was a note. She opened the note she smiled before getting dressed and getting ready to return home.

 _Sakura,_

 _I know I have been mean to you, but please wait for me. I promise you when I return home It will be permanently. If you have a son, I would like you to consider the name Itachi Fugaku Uchiha. If it is a girl, I leave it up to you. Until next month…._

 _Sasuke_


	3. Chapter 3 - Lemon

**THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE MOSTLY A FLASHBACK AFTER THE FIRST PARAGRAPH. THIS WAS ACTUALLY HOW THE TWINS WERE CONCEIVED LOL. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SASUKE'S RETURN**

Sakura thought back to when she was a child, always made an example of in her father's pawns because she was born premature and was still tiny for her age. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she forced herself to stand, refusing to give in to the exhaustion her body was screaming at her. She had twins from the last time she had Seen Sasuke, she had named her first born son Fugaku and her daughter Mikoto, she knew her father would be coming for her, she could feel the mark acting up more and more.

 **FLASHBACK**

" **SAKURA! You are still not fast enough… all these years and you are still one big massive disappointment. If you do not pull your own weight Sakura no one will want to work with you and soon you will be dead weight" Orochimaru said chuckling softly as her eyes gave way to sadness.**

 **She watched as he sneered and turned, walking back towards the hidden house beneath the Cliffside rocks. She stumbled behind him before his backhand sent her sprawling back. "No, you will stay here and keep practicing until you get it right. Or fall behind and be the weak link you were always born to be" he sneered before disappearing into the shadows.**

 **FLASHBACK**

In one month's time she had learned to restore a dead fish back to life, extract poisons, and heal any injury great or small. She looked at her reflection in the water before sipping some from her hand, she had come a long way since she was a child. She wasn't enough for her father's cruel ambitions and as such he abandoned her first chance he got.

She placed a hand on her neck as the constant throbbing intensified, a reminder of her past and where she came from no matter how far she had come from then. She applied a small amount of chakra into the seal sighing as the pain lessened before disappearing altogether. She had a chance to start fresh in Konoha and that was what she would do, she had been adopted into the Haruno house and family as a replacement for the child they lost.

She knew her adopted family's history, Her mother Mebuki was to birth a daughter, but she was born a stillborn, with hair as pink as a carnation and eyes as green as jade. Her name was to be Sakura, and as such that was what they chose to name their adopted child. She was born with pink hair and green eyes, a sign as her parents believed, that at the precise moment their daughter died, Sakura was born and they believed that their daughter's soul was transferred into her own body.

She double checked everything to make sure it was all packed before she had to meet with Sasuke and Naruto at the bridge for mission details from their sensei Kakashi. She slid the pack on her back and left her room. After kissing her parents on the cheek she made her way to the bridge, not surprised to see she was the first there.

She was there for a few minutes before Sasuke showed up, followed by Naruto. She sighed as they all were waiting for their late sensei, who made this a habit of his. Then he would give lame excuses as to why he was so late. Kakashi poofed next to them and opened his mouth to say why he was late but was surprised to be cut off, not by Naruto….but by Sakura

"Save it! We all know you were too busy reading your lame ass book. Can we just get on with the mission already?" She asked before heading towards the gateway to Konoha. Sasuke narrowed his eyes on her as he had noticed that was not the Sakura on their squad. She was usually bubbly, trying to get him to go out on dates with her and pulverizing Naruto.

Sakura was seething on the inside, how could Tsunade send them on a mission to Sound of all places, she knew her father was there and was still sending her. What was worse, she was sending Sasuke right into her father's hands. Sakura's eyes narrowed when she detected a familiar chakra that was as known to her as her own chakra was, spinning she slammed a fist into the ground below her team raising the ground to form a wall before them just as something battered against the wall.

Sakura landed in front of her team with a barely contained sneer. "He never changes, still throwing his weight around. Jirobo is still the fool if he thinks he can trifle with me when I am in a foul mood." Sakura made to move only to find Kakashi's hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura no. The object of this mission is to spy on Orochimaru, not give away our location by an unnecessary fight" Sakura tightened her hand in a fist, she knew he was right but she wanted to let loose some massive steam right now. Sure her and Sasuke had slept together a few times to relieve the stress they both had on missions, and it had all been done under Naruto and Kakashi's nose.

She glanced at Sasuke and he nodded slightly to acknowledge her request for a rest for the night. He and the others set up the camp and Sasuke stated he was going to go gather firewood while Sakura stated she was going to go get some fish for dinner.

Sasuke met Sakura by the lake, pushing her against the tree as his hand moved under her dress to slide inside her shorts. His lips attacked her neck as he lightly sucked on a pulse point, Sakura's head rested back against the tree as Sasuke slid her shorts down and slid down her body, his heated breath blowing gently on her core. He lifted a leg and slid it onto his shoulder while his hands moved to cup her waist, as he lightly nipped the lips to her center.

Sakura moaned softly as her hands threaded through Sasuke's hair as he so generously feasted on her. She felt her eyes close as rapture coursed through her body, after several minutes she felt him slid up her body and motioned for her to step forward so he could pull her dress off, tossing it carelessly to the ground before he grasped the backs of her thighs and lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist.

He pressed her back against the tree as he slid a hand down to line himself up and swallowing her gasp when he slammed into her. Sasuke leaned down and nipped her neck harshly while his hips never ceased their harsh movements as his length slammed into her heated core, groaning as she tightened around him as if milking his essence.

He pressed a hand to the tree when she lowered one of her legs for better balance as he angled himself to slide in deeper each time. Sakura leaned forwards and sharply bit his neck making him curse before he pulled from her and spun her around, slamming her into the tree before slamming back into her.

Sakura could feel his harsh pants on the back of her neck as well as hear his soft groans. He was normally not so vocal about what was transpiring between them when they were alone like this, Sakura bit on her hand to muffle her cry as a release so sweet washed over her, coating Sasuke's hardened length making it easier for him to pound into Sakura.

He slammed into her one final time as he buried his face into her hair to muffle his own groan as Sakura felt him spill inside of her. They stood panting and regaining their breath for several minutes before he moved off of her body allowing her to go to the stream and wet a cloth to clean up, Sasuke following her actions with his own cloth.

Sakura laughed when he caught her gaze, "Feel better Sasuke?" she asked, Sasuke merely snorted and gave her a smart assed retort before slapping her ass. Sakura pulled her shorts on followed by her dress. She glanced at him as a very familiar chakra was detected, Sasuke quickly pulled together a bunch of branches and sticks while Sakura used her Water spotting Jutsu to cast a web and catch various fish.

"Hey guys….Just wanted to see if you needed help? You have been gone a while" Naruto stated as he jogged into view. Sasuke turned to glance at him before shifting his gaze back on Sakura, not liking how Naruto was watching the curves of Sakura's waist.

Sakura smiled before she placed the fish in the bag she brought before joining Naruto and Sasuke on the way back to the camp. Sasuke set up the fire while she cleaned out the fish. Kakashi helped by cooking the fish so that Sakura could finish cleaning the other fish off so they could eat and get rest.


End file.
